powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie
is the title of the film edition of the 34th Super Sentai Series ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It was released on August 7, 2010, double-billed with the film . 東映［映画］|accessdate=2010-05-05}} The film follows the Goseigers as they try to save the Earth from Warstar's surviving members. Televi-kun, July 2010 to obtain the .Hyper Hobby, August 2010 Like W Forever, Epic on the Movie was also filmed in 3-D. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016 The film's primary guest star is Sayaka Isoyama as Rashiru, who is the guardian of the Horn of Ragnarok. Isoyama is known for her role as Ran Saotome/Sazer-Visuel in Chouseishin Gransazer. Also appearing in the film is Higuchi-kun, Louis Yamada LIII's boke in the manzai duo Hige Danshaku, as the announcer Katta Higuchi. Epic on the Movie is the first Super Sentai film to be released on Blu-ray Disc. Plot Hearing a strange voice, Alata finds a mysterious girl and asks what is wrong. She introduces herself as Rasil before she runs off. Later as he thinks, Alata and the Gosei Angels are alerted by Datas when he detects Warstar. They head to Hokuto University due to a Warstar attack on a staff member of the mineral exhibit, having lost a rock similar to the exhibit's prized stone. The Landick Siblings realize the stone is a fake as Alata sees Rasil, who has the real one. Confronting her, Rasil reveals the stone is dangerous before they are attacked by Gyōten'ō of the Supernova. The Goseigers transform, but are powerless against Gyōten'ō as Deinbaruto of the Morning Star takes the stone from Rasil and unseals the |ラグナロクの角笛|Ragunaroku no Tsunobue}} from the two stones before the Warstar aliens take their leave. As the others are learn Hyde finding the Horn of Ragnarok is a doomsday weapon that cause several natural disasters which would destroy the planet, Alata chases after Rasil and learns that she was attempting to stop Warstar from getting their hands on the Horn. Later, Gyōten'ō & Deinbaruto are greeted by Buredoran who assumes his Warstar guise and offers his services before Gyōten'ō gives Deinbaruto the Horn to begin the end of the world. Assuring Rasil that he and the other Gosei Angels will stop it, Alata is joined his allies before they all ambushed by revived phantoms of Warstar aliens who subject them through a series of illusions before Gosei Knight arrives and defeats the phantoms. The Gosei Angels arrive to where Gyōten'ō & Deinbaruto are, transforming into their Goseiger forms to fight them and Buredoran after Gyōten'ō swallows the Horn of Ragnarok. Fighting in both his Warstar and Yummajuu guises, Buredoran uses his Bibi Bugs to enlarge Gyōten'ō after Deinbaruto is destroyed. But with the Dragon Headder damaged during the fight, Gosei Red unable to form Gosei Great. However, Rasil's praying gives the Goseigers the Gosei Wonder Card. Summoning Gosei Wonder, they form Wonder Gosei Great to fight Gyōten'ō. With Rasil backing them up, the Goseigers manage to destroy the alien and the Horn of Ragnarok with Wonder Strike. Later, after thanking Alata and the Gosei Angels for their help, Rasil leaves Earth as the Goseigers wave goodbye with their battle with Warstar truly over. Continuity and Placement The only place this movie can occur is between Epic 22 and Epic 23 due to the fact that Gosei Knight treats the Goseigers as his allies (which he first did in Epic 22), and that the Goseigers don't have access to the Abare Headder (whose presence is first sensed by Gosei Knight and Buredoran in Epic 23) or Super Mode (which they gained in Epic 24). Characters Goseigers Groundion Allies *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Rasil Villains Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Gyōten'ō of the Supernova *Deinbaruto of the Morning Star *Buredoran of the Comet *Universal Insect Monsters **Mizogu of the Clump **Zaruwaku of the UFO **Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow **Mazuarta of the Music **Ucyuseruzo of Influenza **Hidou of the Swift Runner **Abauta of the Research **Fandaho of Nonsense **Irian of the Queen Bee **Kurasuniigo of 5000°C **Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock **Powereddark of the Mutation Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *Makuin of the Blob *Kingugon of the Bigfoot *Buredoran of the Chupacabra Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Taxi Driver: *Waitress: *Researcher: *Chief Police: *Police: , , , Suit actors * Gosei Red: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Gosei Pink: Yūichi Hachisuka * Gosei Black: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Gosei Yellow: Mizuho Nogawa * Gosei Blue: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Gosei Knight: Jiro Okamoto * Buredoran: Riichi Seike * Makuin: Masaru Ōbayashi * Kinggon, Wonder Gosei Great: Hideaki Kusaka * Gyōten'ō: Daisuke Satō * Deinbaruto: Hiroyuki Muraoka * Datas: Naoko Kamio Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Invisibreeze, Twistornado, Dragon Headder, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Knight Dynamic Notes *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html *The storyline regarding an alien version of "Ragnarok" and a sole female survivor associated with the disaster will be utilized again three years later as the main storyline of *The move used by Gosei Pink and Gosei Yellow to destroy Deinbaruto is the same one that will be used as an Ahim/Luka combo in episode 41 of Gokaiger References See Also External links *Official website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Summer Movies